Honor
by BabyyBre
Summary: A father and a son have a conversation about what it means to be a cop and what it means to have honor. ** HAPPY NEW YEAR ***


One-Shot

Title: Honor

Summary: A father and a son have a conversation about what it means to be a cop and what it means to have honor.

A/N: Just got done watching "The Blue Templar." again….. and I came up with this idea. I hope it turns out as good as it sounds in my head!

Please tell me whatcha think.

Thanks.

And HAPPY NEW YEAR!

*** Blue Bloods ***

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Jamie Reagan saw in his big brother's room with a sadden look on his face.

Every time he stepped into Joe's bedroom; he felt sad, depressed and a bit angry. Before tonight, it was because he didn't know who murdered his brother; but after tonight he didn't feel angry anymore.

He was pissed off.

He felt pissed off, because he knew who killed Joe, and he couldn't do anything about it because the killer took the coward way out of life. And that made Jamie feel pissed off, and in the back of his mind, he was wondering if Danny was feeling the same thing he was or not.

Jamie didn't know how long he was sitting in Joe's bedroom when his father came in.

Jamie looked up to his father, and it reminded Frank Reagan of when Jamie was a kid and he when he wanted to be comforted… Frank sighed, "Are you alright, Jamie?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulder, unsure of what to say to his father. He still felt ashamed, and disappointed in himself that he didn't fess up what was happing earlier to his family. He couldn't image what his father was thinking of him…he wondered if his father was thinking that he didn't trust his family…

"I'm thinking about him, too." Frank said to his youngest child. He hesitated for a second before he walked next to Jamie, and took a seat by his son. "It's been a long day…"

"Dad," Jamie said. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Jamie. You thought that you were doing the right thing. And that's what I taught you and your siblings. I am proud…" Frank stopped talking for a second. Jamie wondered if he was thinking of something to say…or thinking of what the worst could have happen to Jamie, and that made him feel 100 times worse.

Jamie looked up to his father, and then looked to the ground. Still wondering what was going on his father's mind.

"You're my youngest…" Frank began to say softly. Until he coughed, and his voice got louder. "Jamie, what would of happened if they got to you before you told us."

Jamie felt horrible. He didn't want to do this to his father.

"I already lost one son, I can't do this again." Frank said, holding back his emotions that were begging to come out. "Losing Joe was one of the worst things I have ever happened to me. And if that happe…If I lost you, if something every happened to you, I don't know what I would do. You're my youngest; you're the baby of the family. I know your almost 25, but your still a baby in my eyes, Jamie. I can't lose you…"

Jamie brought his hands to his face, and felt like he was going to break down. He hoped he wouldn't break down in front of his father; he wanted to show his father he could handle his stress and the sadness.

"Jamie…don't ever do this again."

"Okay." He replied to his father's demand. In the back of his (Jamie's) mind, he thought to himself, he could never do this again. It was too much stress, keeping this secret from his family.

"Dad…" He spoke after a couple minutes of awkward quietness.

"Yes?" Frank looked to Jamie, and saw the sadness in his eyes. It made him want to hug his youngest child, but he knew Jamie; and he knew that his son wouldn't want to be touched after a day like this. Ever since he was child, he never wanted to be touched after a stressful day; it made Frank wondered where he got that from; he made a mental note to ask Jamie about that one day.

"Do you think Joe is honorable?" Jamie knew it was a stupid question, but he really wondered what his father thought about this.

"To be a cop, is something different then to be honorable. To be a cop, is to protect and serve. To be honorable…"

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences." Jamie said. He laughed softly, when he saw his father's confused look on his face. "I remember it from a writing class I had to take at NYU. I guess it stuck with me…"

Frank smiled at Jamie before he countied to talk. "To be a cop is a great thing, but to be honorable is something else. I think to be honorable, is about making the right choices, and dealing with consequences. But I also think being honorable to about going up and above what is expected of you. I think it's about serving your city with everything that you got; it's about protecting someone or something with everything you have, then giving some more."

Frank sighed, "I think Joe was honorable, after I heard what he did on 9/11, and what I heard at Joe's funeral. A lot of people came up to me and gramps, about Joe and what they did for him. I was very thankful to hear what Joe did for the people of New York City…."

Frank took a second to get himself together before he looked to his youngest child, and he answered his question, "I think Joe was honorable. He was one hell of a person…"

"…he was." Jamie agreed with his father. Joe Reagan was one hell of a person…and Jamie quickly felt the anger rise in him again. He shouldn't be dead. Jamie **felt** his father put a hand on his shoulder, and he squeezed his shoulder.

"Jamie, it's okay."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Eh…what did you think?

Read and Review please?


End file.
